Slutty Boy
by Xing Gurl
Summary: "Hai.."/"Zitao, Huang Zi Tao.." /"Ummhh.." /"Boleh aku memakan lolipop besar ini?"/


Tittle : **Slutty Boy**

Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao

Genre : -

Rate : M

Disclimer : **They aren't belong to me**. They are belong God, their parents. But the idea for this story is **Mine** and this stroty too.

Lenght : 1/2

Warning : YAOI/Boys Love, little OOC, Mature Content. **Don't like Don't read, please! Don't bash chara.**

Summary : -

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Slutty Boys~**

.

.

.

Seorang pria tinggi berambut blonde kecoklatan dengan tubuh cukup berisi di balut dengan jas hangat berwarna putih polos di padu dengan syal berwarna abu yang melekat indah dileher jenjangnya. Tidak lupa kacamata hitam raven yang menutup mata kelamnya dan jangan lupakan _headshet _yang bertengger indah di kedua telinganya. Berdiri dengan tenangnya di stasiun kereta api tua itu. Tangan kiri miliknya tengah bertengger di dalam saku celana berbahan jeans yang tengah di kenakannya dan tangan satunya menggenggam tali _bag _berwarna hitam itu. Menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan yang begitu datar –walau tak dapat orang lain lihat. Tak seorang berada didekatnya dengan jarak lebih dari 2 meter. Sungguh mereka tertarik dengan tampang rupawannya. Terlebih sekumpulan wanita-wanita berparas cantik yang tengah menatap pria itu kagum. Tapi aura di sekitar tubuh-nya meredamkan niatan orang-orang yang ingin sekedar berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

**Jrek Jrek Jrek**

Suara berisik terdengar dari arah kanan pria tampan tadi. Pria tampan bak pangeran negeri dongeng itu menolehkan kepalanya kekanan. Kereta yang di tunggu, akhirnya datang juga. Sudah lebih satu setengah jam Ia menunggu kereta uap tua itu. Ada masalah teknis sedikit, ujar para pegawai kereta uap itu. Menunggu bukan suatu hal yang banyak orang sukai. Sangat di benci malah. Jadi wajar jika pria tampan yang di elu-elukan banyak orang itu menghela napas leganya ketika suatu hal yang di tunggunya itu datang.

**Jrek Jeesss**

Kereta uap tua namun masih ramai penumpang itupun berhenti. Pintu gerbong kedua berada tepat di hadapan pria tadi. Pintu terbuka dan hebatnya tak satupun dari begitu banyak penumpang yang akan naik kereta itu untuk maju dan segera masuk, sebelum pria tadi memasuki kereta itu.

Dilangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju kursi yang –mungkin– sudah di pesannya terlebih dahulu. Berjalan memasuki bilik bangku yang kosong. Menggeser knop pintunya, berjalan masuk untuk kemudian di tutup kembali pintu bilik yang di dalamnya terdapat dua buah bangku yang saling berhadapan itu. Kaki jenjangnya diajak untuk menduduki salah satu bangku itu.

Di letakkannya tas miliknya di bangku kosong dihadapannya. Kemudian tubuh tingginya di bawa untuk beristirahat dengan menyenderkan-nya di sandaran bangku yang tersedia. Memejamkan kedua bola matanya yang masih di hinggapi kacamata raven hitamnya,untuk setelah-nya dengan perlahan di hirupnya aroma segar khas pedesaan yang tertiup angin dan masuk secara perlahan ke bilik yang tengah di tempatinya itu melalui celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Rambut blonde kecoklatan-nya pun sesekali bergerak kecil tertiup angin itu. Begitu tenang dan damai. Jika Ia berada di kota, tak akan dia rasakan tenangnya suasanan seperti ini.

**Srreett**

Pintu bilik itu terbuka lagi. Seorang pria cukup tinggi yang membuka pintu itu kali ini. Beranjak masuk dan langsung menaruh tas punggung bercorak leopard miliknya di bangku depan, di sebelah tas namja tampan tadi. Pria yang baru saja masuk itu beranjak merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar. Tubuh langsingnya dibalut kemeja hitam dengan corak leopard segaris dibagian pinggang dipadu _legging _hitam ketat yang menampilkan kaki jenjangnya. Kancing teratas kemeja itu terbuka –entah di sengaja atau tidak– hingga menampakkan leher jenjangnya sekaligus dada bagian atas miliknya yang– well sangat mulus.

Diarahkan pandangan-nya kearah pria tampan tadi yang masih sibuk menikmati angin kecil. Dimiringkan-nya kepala-nya ketika melihat wajah namja tampan tadi. Sejurus kemudian sebuah legkungan lucu tersemat di bibir curvy miliknya. Kepalanya di gelengkan pelan untuk kemudian membawa bongkahan pantat bulat miliknya ke bagian kosong di sebelah pria tampan tadi.

**Srett**

Pria tampan itu tersentak sejenak saat merasakan sesuatu –menurutnya– yang duduk di sampingnya. Menolehkan kepala kesamping kirinya untuk melihat apa atau mungkin siapa gerangan yang duduk disampingnya. Kedua alisnya berkerut saat melihat seorang pria yang cukup tinggi, namun tak setinggi dia duduk disampingnya dan memasang senyum yang menurutnya –sangat– manis.

"Hai.." Sapa namja tampan itu mencoba ramah dengan orang yang baru di temuinya. Di lepas kacamata hitam raven-nya. Pria manis di sampingnya itu menunjukkan senyum lucunya. Entah bagaimana senyuman ringan juga muncul di bibir namja tampan itu. Mungkin sekumpulan wanita cantik yang tadi memperhatikannya saat di stasiun tadi akan menjerit histeris jika mereka melihat pria yang mereka puja ketampanan-nya itu tersenyum.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan. Kau bisa memanggil ku Yifan. Nama mu?" Ujar pria tampan bak pangeran negeri dongeng yang kita bicarakan sejak tadi yang mengaku bernama Yifan itu. Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanan kearah pria manis yang ada di sebelahnya. Pria itu menatap tangan kanan Yifan sejenak untuk kemudian menjabat tangan berjari panjang itu.

"Zitao, Huang Zi Tao.." Ucapnya singkat. Mata sipit itu menjadi benar-benar tertutup dan bibir kucing itu melebar saat dia tersenyum lebar. Yifan hanya diam, menikmati cantiknya wajah itu saat tersenyum lebar untuknya. Tentu saja itu untuknya, siapa lagi? Suasana menjadi hening sekarang. Baik Yifan maupun Zitao tak ada yang mau melepas genggaman tangan masing-masing. Terlalu menikmati tangan dan keteduhan mata indah masing-masing –mungkin.

**Pooommppp**

Suara yang keluar dari cerobong asap kereta uap tersebutmenyadarkan kedua insan yang masih sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Yifan yang terlebih dulu melepas genggaman tangannya bersama Zitao kemudian sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan kata 'Maaf' dengan suara pelan. Zitao, si pria manis itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Untuk beberapa menit kemudian suasana kembali hening. Hanya ada suara berisik yang berasal dari roda kereta uap itu yang bergesekan dengan rel.

"Haaahh..." Zitao sontak memandang Yifan saat di dengarnya sebuah helaan napas keluar dari bibir pria tampan itu. Yifan juga beralih memandang Zitao dan terjadilah _eye contact _antara kedua bola mata sehitam langit malam itu. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya saling mengagumi indahnya mata masing-masing. Seperti tadi.

"Umur mu berapa, Zitao?" Yifan yang memulai pembicaraan dengan tetap menatap mata pria yang sepertinya memiliki mata yang mirip dengan panda. Zitao tersenyum kecil. "20 tahun. Kau?" Ujar pria manis– atau kita panggil saja dia panda. Ide bagus? Yifan menunjukkan ekspresi seolah berkata –sudah-ku-duga–. Zitao masih menatap Yifan dengan wajah damainya.

"Sudah ku duga.." Benarkan? "Kau lebih muda dari ku. Umurku 23 tahun. Kau bisa memanggilku 'gege'. Kau dari China 'kan?" Lanjutnya lagi. Zitao kembali tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepala-nya beberapa kali. Yifan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manis Zitao.

Di pandangi-nya bagian-bagian tubuh Zitao, di mulai dari surai yang terlihat halus dengan warna _blonde _pudar-nya, beralih pada kedua mata dengan bola mata sehitam langit malam indah milik-nya di tambah kantung mata yang justru menambah indah-nya mata itu –bahkan saat di lihat dari samping sekalipun tetap terlihat menawan. Berlanjut pada hidung mancung milik pemuda panda itu dan menuju ke bibir mirip kucing yang terlihat lucu dan menggoda apalagi jika di lumat –oh! Yifan! Pikiran mu mulai kotor.

Kembali Yifan menatap wajah Zitao, wajah pemuda itu mulus, bersih. Potongan-potongan organ sempurna yang Tuhan satukan di wajah mulus itu, menjadi sebuah daya tarik tinggi yang membuat banyak orang terpesona. Sungguh. Sebuah maha karya sang pencipta yang tidak terlihat ada cacat sedikit pun. Yifan benar-benar tergoda untuk 'merasakan' wajah itu, sekedar menyentuh kulit yang terlihat sangat halus itu pun tak masalah.

Tatapan-nya terus berlanjut. Kini beralih pada leher jenjang dengan kulit putih mulus milik pemuda yang kini tengah memejamkan mata indah-nya itu. Sungguh demi seluruh masakan hancur yang pernah Sehun dan Kai –adik-adiknya– masak, leher jenjang itu– Sexy! Yifan baru menyadari, jika satu kancing kemeja milik pria yang masih di tatap dengan tatapan intens ini terbuka di bagian atas. Dengan begitu, Yifan dapat 'sedikit' mengintip apa yang ada didalam kemeja pria itu. Putih, mulus, bersih, sama sekali tak terlihat ada suatu kecacatan di dada bagian atas pria itu.

Dan Yifan juga baru sadar jika Zitao sama sekali tidak menenakan kaos apapun di balik kemeja yang terbilang tipis itu. Oh Tuhan! Nafas Yifan tercekat di kerongkongan. Mata tajam Yifan menelisik ke balik kemeja Zitao dan– gotcha! Mata-nya dapat melihat –tak jelas– sebuah tonjolan kecil di dada pria yang sekarang masih saja memejamkan mata-nya. Tidur, mungkin?

Terus berusaha menahan hasrat duniawi-nya, tatapan Yifan berlanjut ke area tengah tubuh pria manis itu. Pinggang-nya terbilang cukup ramping untuk ukuran pria normal-nya. Entah bagaimana bisa, Yifan yakin pinggang pria itu begitu nyaman untuk di peluk dengan erat. Yifan juga membayangkan bagaimana jika Ia memeluk pinggang ramping itu, sambil mengelus-nya perlahan namun menggoda, bibir-nya juga membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinga –yang Yifan yakin– sensitive milik pria itu. Kemudian tangan Zitao beralih meremas surai blonde-nya dengan berbagai buaian surga yang keluar dari bibir kucing-nya karena menikmati kenikmatan duniawi yang di berikan Yifan. Lalu-! Shit! Penis Yifan menegang!

Seolah tak memperdulikan aset berharga-nya, Yifan meneruskan tatapan-nya. Kini beralih pada bagian bawah tubuh pria manis itu. Kaki itu- ya Tuhan! Yifan benar-benar tak habis pikir melihat pria ini. Entah mengapa seluruh bagian tubuh pria ini benar-benar membuat Yifan tercengang. Setelah tubuh bagian atas tadi membuat penis-nya 'sedikit' terbangun akibat membayangkan mengeksplorasi tubuh bagian atas itu. Kini Yifan semakin merasa sesak pada celana-nya saat di lihat-nya tubuh bagian bawah milik Zitao. Dapat terlihat jelas oleh-nya celana hitam itu begitu ketat di kaki jenjang milik pria yang sampai sekarang masih saja memejamkan mata-nya.

Entah bagaimana bisa, Yifan membayangkan tengah menggagai tubuh yang terlihat ringkih itu. Membayangkan betapa menggoda-nya tubuh Zitao yang tengah telanjang dan terkontrol penuh oleh Yifan. Tergambar jelas di pikiran Yifan betapa putih dan halus-nya kulit paha Zitao yang akan berubah menjadi penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah hasil karya-nya. Bisa Yifan bayangkan ketika kedua tangan berjari panjang-nya mencengkram dan mengelus sensual kedua paha dalam Zitao, dan dari belahan bibir kucing itu keluar buaian surga dengan nama-nya terselip di antara-nya. Yifan benar-benar menggila sekarang.

Seolah mendapat dorongan yang entah datang dari mana, kini tangan kiri milik Yifan beranjak ke paha kanan Zitao. Tangan berjari panjang itu, dengan gerakan sensual mengelus paha ramping berbalutkan celana ketat milik pemuda manis yang kini mulai membuka kedua mata-nya. Perlahan kepala-nya menoleh kearah sang pemilik tangan yang kini semakin mengelus paha-nya intens.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Seolah ada kekuatan _magic _yang membuat susana hening, bahkan suara berisik yang keluar dari cerobong asap kereta uap itu –yang seharus-nya terdengar jelas– seolah kini tak ada lagi suaranya. Waktu yang seolah berhenti membuat Yifan lebih leluasa menikmati indah-nya mata panda teduh di padu dengan wajah menawan-nya, jangan lupakan tangan kiri-nya yang masih saja mengelus paha milik pria itu. Aneh. Seharus-nya Zitao marah, karena sekarang pria yang baru saja di kenal-nya beberapa menit yang lalu tengah mengelus paha-nya sesuka hati-nya. Kemudian Zitao berdiri dan menampar Yifan dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tapi nyata-nya tidak. Bukan-nya marah, Zitao malah balik menatap bola mata kelam milik Yifan. Tatapan-nya seolah menggoda seorang Wu Yifan untuk segera menggagahi-nya. Tatapan sayu –menurut Yifan– yang di layangkan-nya sukses membuat Yifan semakin mengkhayalkan hal-hal yang berbau mesum. Yifan tersenyum, begitupun Zitao. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda panda di depan-nya ini, hingga dia membalas senyuman Yifan.

Yifan yang merasa kelakuan-nya tidak membuat Zitao marah, perlahan menggerakkan tangan kiri-nya yang tadi di gunakan untuk mengelus paha Zitao, beranjak keatas dan sampai pada kepala Zitao. Zitao masih tetap diam dan tetap menatap Yifan. Yifan semakin tersenyum lembut saat Zitao masih bergeming. Perlahan, tangan kiri Yifan beranjak mengelus surai _blonde _pudar-nya dengan kelembutan penuh di setiap elusan-nya. Tak ada respon berarti dari Zitao, tangan-nya kemudian perlahan turun dengan gerakan menggoda. Membelai pelipis Zitao dengan penuh kelembutan –dan menggoda tentu-nya.

Secara perlahan, elusan tangan Yifan bergerak turun dengan tidak meninggalkan kesan sensualitas di setiap elusan-nya. Saat jemari Yifan mengelus pipi Zitao, pria manis itu kembali menutup kedua mata-nya –menikmati jemari besar pria tampan itu mungkin. Semakin intens, jemari Yifan pun semakin turun dan kini berada tepat di belahan curve merah menggoda itu. Ibu jari-nya mengelus bagian bawah bibir merah menggoda Zitao. Kanan-Kiri-Kanan-Kiri. Elusan teratur yang Yifan lakukan benar-benar menimbulkan gerakan menggoda dengan bibir curve menggoda itu sebagai objek utama-nya.

**Hup**

Mata Yifan sedikit terbelalak –kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini pemuda yang sedari adi menjadi objek fantasy liar-nya memasukkan ibu jari milik-nya kedalam mulut-nya. Mata panda Zitao juga tengah menatap-nya intens. Ibu jari yang awal-nya hanya di masukkan kedalam mulut Zitao yang diam, kini terlihat keluar masuk bibir curvy itu. Tidak hanya itu, Yifan juga bisa merasakan lidah lihai milik Zitao menjilati ibu jari-nya. Seolah tak puas, tangan kanan Zitao beralih menggenggam lengan kiri Yifan dan mulai memasukkan dua jari lain-nya, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Sedangkan ibu jari Yifan di keluarkan dengan lelehan saliva milik Zitao yang membekas.

"Haaahh.." Helaan napas berat keluar dari bibir Yifan, tak pelak membuat Zitao yang masih menghisap dua jari Yifan menatap-nya. Kembali tatapan mereka bertemu. Seolah menggoda, Zitao mengubah tatapan mata-nya menjadi sayu dan begitu menggoda untuk Yifan.

"Ssh.." Yifan mendesis pelan. Mata-nya juga tertutup rapat mengekspresikan betapa nikmat-nya mulut basah di tambah sensasi lidah lihai Zitao yang menginvasi kedua jemari panjang milik-nya, apalagi tatapan menggoda yang di layangkan Zitao untuk-nya. Otak-nya bekerja cepat, membayangkan kedua jemari-nya merupakan penis kebanggaan-nya. Masuk kedalam mulut hangat dan basah milik Zitao, di hisap kuat kepala penis-nya, lidah lihai Zitao bermain di lubang kecil di kepala penis-nya, kemudian mulut Zitao bergerak mengeluar-masukkan penis besar-nya. Oh sungguh! Yifan bisa mati sekarang.

Saat Yifan yang sibuk membayangkan hal-hal yang 'ekstrem' dengan menutup erat kedua mata-nya, Zitao menatap Yifan. Dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam erat lengan kiri Yifan dan mulut yang mengesplorasi dua jemari Yifan, Zitao tetap menatap intens kearah Yifan. Tak ingin berdusta, dia mengagumi paras tampan itu.

Ketika tangan kanan-nya menggerakkan lengan kiri Yifan agar dua jemari Yifan keluar masuk mulut-nya, tatapan-nya tak sengaja bertabrakan pada bagian selangkangan Yifan. Ada sesuatu yang menonjol cukup besar di antara kedua paha milik pria tampan itu. Zitao masih menatap gundukan itu dengan semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan kedua jari milik Yifan di dalam mulut-nya.

"Ummhh.." Gumam Zitao. Yifan semakin menggila. Bagaimana nikmat-nya getaran lembut yang di hasilkan gumaman dari mulut Zitao membuat Yifan benar-benar melayang. Gundukan di selangkangan Yifan pun semakin membesar, membuat Zitao yang sadar atau tidak menampilkan sinar bahagia di mata panda-nya.

**Srett Brugh**

Yifan terkejut. Kuluman di kedua jemari panjang-nya terlepas begitu saja, menyisahkan saliva yang bergerak menetes. Yifan mencoba membuka mata-nya perlahan. Tepat saat kedua mata-nya cukup terbiasa dengan cahaya sekitar, kedua bola kelam itu membesar saat di lihat-nya pemandangan yang berada tepat di depan-nya –atau di bawahnya.

Pria manis yang bernama Huang Zi Zitao itu kini tengah berjongkok tepat di antara kedua belah paha-nya yang di buka cukup lebar oleh pemuda manis itu. Wajah-nya merah, bibir-nya yang berbentuk bibir kucing itu memerah dengan lelehan saliva tipis di kedua ujung bibirnya. Jangan lupa juga, dari atas sini Yifan dapat melihat apa yang ada di balik kemeja yang di kenakan pemuda Huang itu. Satu lagi. Tatapan menggoda yang di layangkan pemuda manis itu, sukses membuat bagian tubuh vital Yifan semakin menggembung.

Satu kalimat yang ingin Yifan katakan untuk pemuda yang sedari tadi menggoda iman-nya itu.

**So fuckin' hot this guy!**

Tangan halus nan lentik milik pemuda panda itu bergerak secara menggoda. Mengelus kedua paha Yifan sembari terus menggigit bibir bawah-nya sensual. Mata-nya yang menggoda itu tetap jatuh pada dua bola kelam milik Yifan. Terus menatap Yifan dan bergerak maju hingga tepat di gundukan besar di selangkangan milik pria tampan itu.

**Chuu**

Di kecup-nya pelan gundukan penis Yifan. Kemudian dia menatap intens Yifan sambil kali ini dia mengelus-elus penis Yifan yang masih terbungkus sempurna oleh kain.

"Boleh aku memakan lolipop besar ini?"

.

.

**To Be Continue**


End file.
